


Red Beard

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, bit of flirting, bit of motorbike, lots of this sexy ginger beard and well..., luvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She´s a beauty, right?”</p><p>With a surprised squeal you turn around and fall direct into the arms of the man behind you. The thick scent of leather, sweat and his fresh cologne tickles your nose as you look up, directly into his blue eyes. His full lips are smiling amused down to you while is leather gloved hands pet the small of your back. “Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you...” he says softly and leans a bit backwards to watch your face. “You´re a beauty as well!”</p><p>You can feel your cheeks flush by his words. His strong arms pressing you close to his body, his thumbs continue to stroke your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a really old one. Also based on a prompt I got when i started to write in English. 
> 
> If you´ve any prompts let me know ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Her friend asked her to join the motor ride- she wanted to refuse in the first place. She has no bike nor any equipment for this adventure and also lots of stuff to do at home. The kitchen doesn´t clean itself. Even she doesn´t wanted to go, she stands next to her best friends chatting to one biker. His name is Charles and he´s obviously interested in your friend, judging the way he´s observing her boobs.

Both are trapped in a wild circle of smutty jokes and romantic comments, they´re ignoring you to perfection.

So you decide to wander around. There are lots of bikes parked next to you, so you can busy yourself with observing them. Most of the owners are sitting in the pub, whom of which, you have already met, in the parking lot. They were mostly driving Harley´s and Yamaha´s, just a single Mazda is standing on the end of the line. It´s quite obvious that the owner of this motorcycle wants to attract attention, with his red machine. The seat is made of shiny leather, quite unusual and unique. Also the wheels are made of pale silver. To customize it must have been quite expensive. While you´re staring at your image mirroring in the wheels you don´t notice the man standing behind you.

“She´s a beauty, right?”

With a surprised squeal you turn around and fall direct into the arms of the man behind you. The thick scent of leather, sweat and his fresh cologne tickles your nose as you look up, directly into his blue eyes. His full lips are smiling amused down to you while is leather gloved hands pet the small of your back. “Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you...” he says softly and leans a bit backwards to watch your face. “You´re a beauty as well!”

You can feel your cheeks flush by his words. His strong arms pressing you close to his body, his thumbs continue to stroke your back.

“What´s your name, sunshine?” he asks and leans back forward, so his lips rest next to your ear. The soft stubble of his ginger beard tickle your cheeks. You wonder why the hair of his head is so dark blonde, you never saw this natural combination. You want to touch his beard, her the soft rasp while you scratch with your nails through it.

“So you won´t tell me your name, nor talk to me?” he asks, still smiling softly down to you.

“My apologies....” you mumble as you free yourself from his arms and stand confused next to him.

He wears those tight leather trousers with a pair of dirty biker boots. The gray shirt lays tight upon his muscly chest and his well trained arms. He probably used to do lots of sports, you think as you stare at his crotch. These trousers doesn´t hide anything. With a dry swallow you look back in his face, clueless what to say.

“May I invite you to a ride on my bike?” he asks with a narrow smirk. The deeper sense between his his words even not hidden by his laughing blue eyes.

Did he really invite you to…?

Surprised, you observe his presence again from head to toe. It´s a long time ago since someone this attractive asked you for something. In fact you used to be more the friend type for these kind of men. But this beautiful creature with its long, lean thighs and narrow hips. Just his presence waters her mouth. You´ve appetite for him and he´s willing to feed it.

“Okay....” you mumble and look around. A group of the others come out of the pub and sitting on their bikes, even your friend sits behind Charles already, waving a knowing look at you. The man tips your bum with a helmet and takes a spread legged seat on his bike. “Ready?”

You take on the helmet and climb a bit stumpy on the bike behind him. It takes you a few tries to put your feet on the foot pedal, so he grabs your leg carefully and adjust it with a grin. Slowly his huge hand amasses your leg while he looks deep into your eyes.

“Now, then!” he says and slowly moves towards.

You two are the last in the crowd, so you have plenty of time to observe the environment. Your hands resting on his shoulders, able to feel every soft move of his muscles when he changes the gear. You don´t talk to each other. The dark growl of the motor is too loud anyway. At first a bit tensed your relax more and more, till you lean your chest against his back, your arms wrapped around his waist. He doesn´t look back as you rest your head on his shoulder, just one of his huge hands on yours is telling you that he feels totally comfortable with it.

You drive along a long road, passing mountains, woods and tiny seas. After three hours the convoy stop at a camping ground.

Your driver parks his bike next to a huge tree and helps you getting down of his bike.

“Did you enjoy it?”, he asks after he´d took his helmet off. His head is sweaty and those lovely curls laying tight to his head.  
“Yes, it was nice...” you mumble and look into his asking eyes. You turn around, searching for your friend, but you can´t see her.

"I want you to stay with me...” he says silent and draws his bag and his tent on the ground. You look surprised at him.  
"But my friend...” you start and get interrupted by him. “Is getting laid by my friend in the woods....”

With a shocked gaze you stare at him as he hands you a bucket and a kettle.  
"Would you get some water?” he asks and goes a bit deeper into the woods, till he found a good space to unpack the tent. Without a word you turn around and step fast through the unpacking bikers. Did she really sleep with Charles, now? How could she? Her driver could be a serial killer or rapist, for god´s sake!

You reach the fountain and fill the bucket and the kettle with water. Now a bit slower, you walk back to the strangers tent. This is already build up and a fire is burning in a metal bucket in front of it. How long have you need to come back? you wonder and look at your companion who sits relaxed against a tree stump.

“Hey, love!” he welcomes you and pounds on the ground next to him. Without a word you sit next to him, staring into the tiny fire in its bucket.

You don´t talk with each other, even as he gets up to roast a few sausages he carried in a cool bag and during the dinner you hide yourselves in silence. It´s relaxing. You don´t have the need to talk. His calm presence in the upcoming night wraps you in a warm blanket of comfort and satisfaction.

As darker it gets, the more quiet the other becomes. You have no lamps with you, so the fire is the only light around you. It gets cold, so he wraps his leather coat around your shoulders, before he strokes your messy hair with a tiny smile.

When the fires is burned down he looks introducing to the tent, gets up and starts to undress himself. “Come here....” he says and takes his shirt off. With shaky legs you get up and go to him. The red light of the fire lightens his lean body deliciously. You want to touch him, taste him. There´s no need for words, as he tales the coat off of your shoulders. Even as he cups your bum with his hands, drawing you closer to his warm body, you don´t have the need to talk.

Like in trance you stroke his strong arms with your hands, noticing the goose bumps and soft shiver as you fingernails are scratching upon it. You can feel him harden as he presses you close at his chest, his crotch tight to yours. “I want you so bad...” he whispers in your ear. His word makes you shiver, leaning you into his body.

With a relieved sigh he presses his lips against yours, entering your body with his hungry, slickly tongue. He plunders your mouth, touches the deepest core of it with a lustful moan. Like two fighting snakes you tease each other while his strong hand grab your back even harder. His hips start to circle as he lifts you a bit up. His sex is amassing yours even through the fabric of your jeans.

You crawl your hands into the soft curls of his dark blonde hair, his beard is scratching your cheeks deliciously. Every stroke of his tongue wanders deeper, between your legs like he would tease your pearl instead of your mouth.  
"Take these damn clothes off....” he growls as he grabs your shirt and pulls it over your head. Fast, nearly hectically, he falls on his knees, opens your jeans and undress your sans undergarments with one single stroke down your thighs.

You can feel the soft breeze tickling your thighs, cooling your already wet folds. His eyes are staring at the bit of hair you left between them. Like a map to your most sensitive spot. Slowly he lifts his gaze, licking his red lips. For a short moment you look at each other, his hands are stroking your hips and thighs like he wants to calm you down like a shyly horse. Slowly he leans forward, still holding your gaze, till his warm lips touching your dripping fold. His tongue is dipping into your folds, parting them to reach your entrance and the fountain of your lust. Sucking, stroking, now like a soft breeze, then like he would starve. He´s feeding on you, on your lust. Drinks your fluid like the sweetest wine. With a deep growl he draws you closer, comforts you with a hard grip of your bum. You´re pressing your lips together, try to hide the lustful moans and sighs.

“Stop it...” he whispers against your belly. “I want to hear you...”

With a fast stroke opens the tent and leads you in it, presses you down on the sheets and pillows. Like a hungry beast he knees between your legs, spreading them with a wild gaze. “I´m still thirsty..” he growls and goes down on you again. Sucks your fold deep in his mouth while his tongue reaches your pearl, amasses it furiously so your legs start to shiver. Even faster and harder he sucks on you, penetrates you with his tongue till you collapse with a surprised scream, your finger crawled in his hair.

Satisfied he looks up, heavy breathing, while he comforts him with one hand and opens his leather trouser with the other. Your climax isn´t ebbed away as he enters you with one, slow push. Moaning in ecstasy he closes his eyes and circles his hips to touch every spot of your still clenching walls.

“You feel so magnificent...” he whispers, drawing you in another deep kiss while he starts to take you. His hard, thick rod explores the deepest spheres of yours. Tender, patient. He lows his head draws your bra under your breasts, so your hard nipples lounging for his warm mouth.

Softly his tongue strokes upon your hard nub, sucking on it in the rhythm of his deep pushes. As louder you scream as harder he´s rocking into you, still his pushing hips banging you into the ground. Every muscle in your body starts to clench, to twitch. Your blood rushes noisily in your ear. You hear him, taste his voluptuous scent on your tongue. His huge hands massages your shivering body, claws into your spread thighs. You can feel him reaching the climb, following you and take the fall with a loud moan as you come together.

It feels like his pumping juice shots deep into your chest, floating it with one last deep push.

Heavy breathing you stare in each others eyes, the lips close together.

He wanted to say something but a shouting voice interrupts him.

“Michael? Are you here?” 


End file.
